Indecent Desires
by T.E.Rose
Summary: Kushina awakens after a sixteen year coma to find the world changed, her son its catalyst. Now she finds herself desiring something else, something indecent. AU-LEMON-INCEST-Oneshot If you are offended by any of the aforementioned then don't read this.


**Indecent Desires**

**Chapter 1: A Mothers Love**

**By: T.E. Rose**

**Disclaimer:I do not now nor will I ever own the series Naruto or any of its characters**

**A/N: **Character Ages have been adjusted as follows... Naruto-19 / Kushina- 29

**CONTENT WARNING: ****THIS IS A NARUTO/KUSHINA ONE-SHOT. IT WILL BE SMUTTY. IT WILL CONTAIN A LEMON. IT WILL CONTAIN INCEST. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THAT THEN, DON'T READ IT! YOU CAN NOW CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.**

**Publishing Date: April 21, 2011**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a little more than three years since her body had awakened. She had been kept in a preserved state via seals both on and around her body. The sealing array that made up the barrier that had kept her safe and healed her had also caused her aging to slow to a halt preserving her body in its 26 year old state. It had been fed by her sons chakra without him ever having realized it. When he had unlocked the remainder of the Kyuubi's chakra it had caused her to awaken and now here she was a part of his life though if she had anything to say about it she would become more than a part.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She could not believe she was really going to go through with this. Walking down the hall towards the bathroom dressed in nothing but a short threadbare linen robe that barely reached passed her rear end. She found the thought of what she was about to do very exciting, she could feel her loins start to moisten at the very thought of what was about to come, no pun intended. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door, steam from the shower causing the thin robe to cling to her body.

Letting the robe fall from her body and pool at her feet she stepped into the shower before wrapping her arms around the waist of her son who had yet to notice her presence. She'd felt him tense slightly when she had touched him. Wrapping the long slender fingers of one hand around his cock she gently began to stroke the sensitive flesh feeling it stiffen under her delicate touch. Her firm perky breasts pressed into his back as she leaned close her lips close to his ear and whispered only just loud enough to be heard over the rush of water cascading down on them. "Sochi. I need you."

Naruto turned to look at his mother, strands of her flaming red hair sticking to her face one arm hooked under his own rubbing across his chest the other playing with his cock which soon enough was hard as iron under his mothers tender ministrations. "Ka... Kaasan? Wha..What.. are you doing?" Naruto had barely managed not to let his moans of pleasure escape. His mothers delicate touch was driving him crazy.

When his mother placed a soft kiss on the crook of his neck her red hair curtaining down over his shoulder one finally did escape then he shivered despite the heat from the steaming water rushing over him. Feeling his mothers breath once more so close to him. "I need you Sochi. I ache for you." Her lips brushed sensually against his ear as she spoke to him.

Turning around Naruto took in the sight of his mothers body. It was toned and flat, comprised of lean muscles. Her chest still perky as if she were a teenager. Following the centerline of her body subconsciously he took in the sight of her shaved pussy lips and noted their engorged state.

Objectively he was aware that his mother was a fine piece of ass. Akin to Kurenai, a women whose body he had spent countless hours fantasizing about. She was both lithe and well proportioned. Seeing her the way she was, water dripping down her body it was making it incredibly difficult to resist her advances. Then again perhaps that was because he did not want to.

Kushina could see the conflicting desires in her sons eyes so she once more decided to take the initiative. Wrapping her arms around her sons neck drawing his sculpted body against her own she drew him into a passionate kiss while simultaneously rubbing her soaking wet body against him suggestively. Grinning slightly at the feel of his stiff cock rubbing against her leg. "Does my Sochi want to show his Kaasan the things he does to make Ino-chan moan so loudly?" Kushina asked her tone husky. One of her long toned legs lifting wrapping around her boys waist. Pulling back slightly she flicked her tongue out brushing it teasingly across her sons lips.

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. Gripping his mother by the waist he lifted her up. Holding her against the wall and guiding her down onto his throbbing member, a process that she eagerly assisted him with. Loving the sound of his mothers moan as her engorged nether lips wrapped themselves around him.

Kushina delighted in the feel of her sons cock as he took her. A moan escaping past her lips as a sense of fullness overcame her for the first time ever. She took a moment to get used to her sons ten inch member before she began rocking her hips enticing him to further action. Not that he needed any prompting. The moment she began moving so did he thrusting up into her, a wet slapping sound coming each time their bodies connected. Within only a few minutes she felt her orgasm, hopefully the first of many, building due to her sons rhythmic thrusting. She moaned loudly much as her sons girlfriend did whenever she spent the night.

Those nights Kushina rarely slept. Not because of the noise but because of her wanton desire for it to be her that her son was pleasuring into the wee hours of the morning. She had for more than three years resisted the urge to do exactly what she had given into doing today. A fact that she lamented greatly as orgasmic bliss washed over her, a fact that her son seemed to notice if the shit eating grin that stretched across his face was any indication.

"So soon Kaasan? Ino-chan usually lasts much longer than that." He said teasingly as the walls of her sex seemed to constrict around him. They only seemed to get tighter when she heard him, causing him to groan as the sensations of his mothers tight sheath had him cuming far sooner than he'd anticipated. His mother bent down and crushed her lips to his in another passionate kiss as his seamen flooded her pussy.

Kushina languished in the feel of her sons cum filling her pussy making her feel every bit the wanton whore she was. A grin similar to the one worn by her son split across her face as he once more attempted to split her in half even so soon after his own climax. Being the container for the Kyuubi definitely had its privileges.

This time though her son had set her down so that she was standing on her own gabbing her ankles, one of his arms wrapped around her waist the other hand was in the small of her back, hot water raining down on her back as he thrust into her from behind. His cock firmly entrenched in her being massaged by the walls of her pussy and rubbing against new nodes of pleasure.

As her son thrust against her, his pelvis meeting her well defined backside as he buried himself in her, she couldn't help the loud lust filled moans that escaped her due to her boys masterful strokes. One of the few coherent thoughts that passed through her lust filled brain was that she would have to get Ino something to thank her for the countless hours she'd spent on her back over the past year and half honing Naruto's skill.

The moans passing from his mother were driving him crazy. All he wanted was to hear more particularly when she'd started to pant out his name during them. A fact he was quite sure she didn't even realize she was doing. A perverse desire to hear more clouded his thoughts as he picked up his pace what had once been long slow thrusts now became quick and hard as he attempted to penetrate his mothers core as deeply as he could.

Kushina did not know what had prompted the sudden reversal of technique but was enjoying their results. Quite a lot. "Sochi...Harder... Oh!...KAMI YES!...Take Kaasan harder Sochi..." She begged her son, in between pants and moans, prompting him to do just that. Now it was as if he was trying to drive himself through her. She was going to be incredibly sore the morning but it was worth it, even if she had to walk with a limp the next few days.

Several minutes later Kushina felt the waves of bliss that accompanied her second orgasm. Waves of pleasure washed over her body as her eyes rolled up and her legs turned to jelly. She didn't get the chance to come down from her orgasm though. Naruto supporting her kept thrusting into her prolonging and intensifying the experience until he reached his own climax, once more spraying his load into his mothers velvety confines. "Who does your body belong to Kaasan?" Naruto demanded as the last of his seed emptied into her tight hole.

Hearing his question caused a flush, one that had nothing to do with sex, to come across her face despite her position. To admit it would be tantamount to admitting that she wanted nothing more than be on her back beneath her son every day from here on out. Biting her lip for a moment she decided that that was exactly where she wanted to be. "You Sochi. Kaasan and all of her slutty holes belong to you." She admitted shamelessly before letting out another drawn out moan as her son took her sliding his long, thick shaft into her tight slit once more.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Several hours later the two of them were still going at. They had, in their lust filled daze managed to remove themselves from the bathroom. Though not before having their way with each on the cool marble floor slick with steam from the hot water still pouring from the shower they had neglected to turn off.

Now however they were in the living room Kushina's head bobbing happily up and down the length of Naruto's throbbing member as lewd slurping noise's and appreciative moans filled the otherwise quiet house. Naruto's fingers laced into his mothers fiery red mane as she orally gratified him. She was far more skilled than Ino was a fact that he had been sure to tell her. A compliment which only seemed to cause her efforts to please him to increase.

She was delighted at the flavor of their mingled taste. As she sucked noisily on her son's stiff member, her tongue swirling expertly over the mushroom shaped head causing it to twitch slightly. When he'd said she was better than his little girlfriend it had fueled her desire to keep that praise. She loved the way his fingers felt as they ran through and clenched her hair it added a sense of urgency to the whole act. As if at any moment he could turn the tables on her. Forcing her to move at a pace his sex clouded mind wanted.

That fact only served to excite her more causing her own folds to become slick once more. She could not wait to feel her boy's hard cock spread her lower lips once more even if it had only been a half hour since their last tryst on the now broken kitchen table.

When he finally succumbed to her oral ministrations she swallowed the first load before letting the swollen member slip from luscious lips letting the remainder splash against her face and chest. Coating her in her sons white icing. As it dribbled down her face she made sure to make a show of catching some on finger and tilting her head back letting it drizzle into her open mouth.

She smirked devilishly as the lewd act had its desired effect causing Naruto's member to once more return to full mast and for lust to cloud his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Eventually, a few days into the duo's self imposed isolation Ino had come looking for her boyfriend. When she arrived at the house she could hear the sex induced moans of an amorous coupling coming through the front door. Fearful of what she might find she cracked open the door only to be greeted by the sight of her boyfriend in the middle of sexually gratifying his mother. She was bent over the arm of the couch in the living room her breasts swaying in time with each of his thrusts.

Before she could make up her mind what to do an exact copy of her boyfriend appeared beside her in all his splendid naked glory shutting the door. "Ino-chan. So glad you could join us." He whispered huskily into her ear. Ino shivered involuntarily before turning around wrapping her arms around her boyfriends neck. She supposed if she had to share his attention it may as well be with his mother. Its not as if he could marry her. Jumping up she wrapped her legs around his waist preparing for an exciting and exhausting afternoon.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The trio kept each other throughly entertained. Less than six months after their initial three way Naruto had proposed to and then married Ino who had grown accustomed to and throughly enjoyed the benefits of the mother and sons unusual relationship. Each of their bodies becoming the playground for the others.

Naruto and Ino had long since ceased sleeping in his room instead staying in bed with his Kaasan. Loving the way that the ladies woke him up in the morning. A favor he was more than happy to return whenever the opportunity arose. Which was rare. His mother had told him during one of their sessions that if one of his appendages was going to be penetrating her she'd prefer it to be the long hard one that had induced her sex filled stupor from the night before. A comment which Ino had enthusiastically agreed with and he'd taken to heart.

As the years passed the boy who had grown up with no one had a wife, a lover, and four children who called him father. Two of which had red streaks in their blond hair.


End file.
